


Day of The Phantom Thieves

by phantomorph



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Parent Death, but it gets a little bittersweet at the end, but that’s to be expected, kaito laments about his dad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/phantomorph
Summary: Today is Kaito’s birthday and also Father’s Day... He can’t help but linger on his father more than his birthday.
Relationships: Kuroba Touichi & Kuroba Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Day of The Phantom Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the shortest thing i’ve written here so far! the second i heard that kaito’s birthday was on fathers day i had to write kaito thinking about his father

Today was June 21st, Kaito’s birthday.   
But it there was also another event today co-existing with it; Father’s Day. 

Sure, getting older was exciting for Kaito since he’d be able to do more things in his life (legally, anyways), but he couldn’t help but wish his father was there alongside him.

If his father was alive and knew he was turning eighteen, surely he would make time out of his busy schedule to go back to Ekoda and celebrate with Kaito. Kaito’s mother was going to be coming home from Las Vegas today to celebrate, but even if Kaito cherishes his mother there was always that lingering desire for his father to be there with them. Every birthday, every holiday, every day, he expects that his father being dead would be a false rumor.

He hopes that maybe, just maybe, it was just something ridiculous conjured up or just a magic trick that backfired in such an embarrassing matter to the point where it caused his father go into hiding for an extraneous amount of years.

_...But that’s all ridiculous, isn’t it?  
Kaito knows his father is dead, but there’s a part of him that still doesn’t want to accept it._

_Especially because it was so damn depressing..._

Even trying to think of a bullshit story wasn’t going to help Kaito cope nor heal those wounds that dug into Kaito like a knife.

His father will never see him graduate high school, nor will he be able to see if Kaito is able to get into a high-ranking university. He’s never seen the high grades that Kaito had gotten on his exams (without much thought put into the answers) and he’d never see the new magic tricks Kaito had learned over the years. He’s never been able to see Kaito’s life past the age of nine...

_...It simply hurts..._

Another thing that Kaito had desired the most, that would not happen until his father’s later years if he was alive, was to see him take on the Kaito KID name.   
Sure, Kaito had to by force, thanks to falling through that painting. And sure, he only found out about his father being Kaito KID eight years later; but oh how he wishes it was different regardless!

 _Though, at the same time..._  
Another thought lingers into Kaito’s head as he laments..  
 _Maybe it could be possible that his father could be watching from heaven..._

Kaito walks across the empty house, making his way towards the portrait of his father. 

With tearful eyes, he stares into the eyes of his father’s portrait. He’s almost about to put his hand on the portrait out of habit, but he pulls his hand away before he does. After all, he does not want to fall through that painting again...

“Happy Father’s day, pops.” The tears really started to fall down Kaito’s face as he uttered that aloud, it was so uncool but thank god he was alone...   
“Hope you’re proud of me.”


End file.
